Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the inventive concept of the present disclosure relate to a high reliability field effect power device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In line with developments of various types of wireless communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, field effect power devices have been used as the basic device in various fields. In particular, since a compound semiconductor heterojunction field effect power device, such as an AlGaN/GaN power device, has excellent characteristics based on physical properties of a compound semiconductor, it has come to prominence as the next power device.
Research has been actively conducted to improve frequency characteristics and output power characteristics which are the characteristics of a field effect power device. However, high reliability is to be ensured such that a field effect power device can be used in various fields. Since the trapping effect and current leakage of a field effect power device result in degradation of reliability of the device, the trapping effect and the current leakage may be prevented.
In this connection, various methods have recently been proposed. However, these methods are not the proper solutions because most of them require complicated processes or increase manufacturing costs.